


Need To Know

by neapeaikea



Category: Star Trek: Discovery
Genre: Angry Sex, Blow Jobs, M/M, Season/Series 02, canon compliant up to a point
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-05
Updated: 2019-05-05
Packaged: 2020-02-26 19:53:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,879
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18723847
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/neapeaikea/pseuds/neapeaikea
Summary: Chris sees a future where he and Tyler have sex, and he can't get the damn thought out of his mind.





	Need To Know

**Author's Note:**

> What if Pike had seen himself and Tyler having sex in a vision of the future while on that shuttle in ep 7? Yup, that's the premise of the fic. Not exactly PWP, but near enough. Feedback is lovingly drooled on!

It’s a shock to say the least. Chris has always wondered what it would be like with a man, but to see himself naked and heaving with Tyler shortcircuits his brain. _Tyler? That’s who his first guy would be? The liaison from Section 31 that everyone on Discovery avoids like the plague? The one who is even now questioning Chris’ authority?_

“Pike?” Present-day Tyler says, and it brings Chris back from the vision of a possible future. He takes his eyes off his blurry self, naked underneath Tyler’s body on the shuttle floor, “You with me?”

Chris blinks, stares at Tyler for half a second, then reaches for navigational control. “Switch to manual.”

They make it out, not a scratch on them, thanks to Stamets. There are no more blurry visions of alternate futures, and Chris tells himself he’s relieved. A while after getting back from the mission, he’s in his ready room, alone with his thoughts for once. But in his thoughts he’s not alone. He’s with Tyler, back on the shuttle. Tyler keeps kissing down his body, not stopping until he opens his mouth to swallow Chris’ length down. Chris has to shake his mind clear of the vivid image. _Why Tyler? What had happened in that timeline to make them end up like that? Would Tyler be interested in the here and now?_ Chris hadn’t been until he saw the vision, but now he acknowledges that Tyler is a good looking guy. But still, he’d like to think he’d make better choices than sleeping with a man who would sell his temporary crew out to his treacherous Section 31 commanders in a heartbeat. 

He pulls down the zipper on his uniform jacket, hoping to take his body temperature down a bit. But his mind is still stuck on the angry way their bodies had met, the desperate look he’d had on his face and how Tyler had been putting his mouth all over him. 

There’s a whistling beep on the intercom, a message waiting for him. He almost stands up, he’s so shaken from what’s happening. He’s glad no one’s there to see him ruffled. He takes a deep breath before returning to his duties and shoves the pictures of naked Ash Tyler to the back of his mind. 

**

He doesn’t see Tyler again that day, not on the bridge or anywhere else. He’s relieved by that fact, because he’s not sure he wouldn’t freeze up again, and it would be a blow to his pride to falter like that in front of his crew. He may encourage open debate and unorthodox solutions among his crew, but he’s still quite particular about the authority he wants to exude. Getting tongue tied in front a hot guy is hardly the image he wants to spread about himself. 

But alone in his cabin at the end of a long workday, he allows the vision from earlier to take center stage in his mind. It’s not blurry now, the way his hand looks on Tyler’s darker skin, the way Tyler bucked his hips just a little and made them both pant. Chris succumbs to the fantasy, fleshes it out and starts to stroke himself in earnest. 

**

Tyler’s at the briefing at the start of Alpha shift, lurking menacingly as more attempts at explaining the fluidity of time are made by the Stamets and Tilly. Chris made a decision long ago to simply go on faith when it came to science he couldn’t understand, and doesn’t bother asking for clarifications. 

“Did you see anything, Captain, something that might help us understand the signals?” Stamets ask. 

Chris slides his eyes over to Tyler for a second, but shakes his head, “No, nothing.”

Tyler’s gaze narrows and Chris knows he gave something away. Stamets quickly moves them along, and Chris blocks Tyler out of his mind. 

Unfortunately, when the briefing on the bridge is over, Tyler follows him to the captain’s ready room. 

“Did you want something, Specialist?” Chris asks, opting to remain standing by his desk. 

Tyler has his arms crossed over his chest. “What did you see?”

Chris raises an eyebrow, “I’m afraid you’re gonna have to be a little more specific than that.”

Instantly, Tyler assumes an aggressive stance, finger pointed at Chris, chest puffed out. “You know what I’m talking about, Pike! On the shuttle! You saw something. Don’t bother denying it.”

Chris considers it for a split-second but admitting he saw a possible future might get Tyler off Chris’ back about sharing information. “I did.”

Tyler gives him a look, and when Chris still doesn’t say more, he gestures with his hands, “Well? What did you see?”

“A possible future.” Chris allows, blocking out the image while trying to look like he’s not uncomfortable at all. 

“The quicker you tell me what I want to know, the quicker I’ll be out of your hair.” 

In truth, Chris wouldn’t mind Tyler messing up his hair, but it’s not like he’s gonna reveal what he actually saw. “I saw you and me, arguing, I had a gun pointed at you. That’s it, it was literally five seconds of gun holding.”

Tyler’s jaw shifts, a definite tell the other man is angry. “That’s all? No explanation?”

“No one said anything.” Chris puts his hands behind his back, the left one wrapped around the right. 

“Did either of us have any injuries?”

“Not that I could see.”

“And how much did you actually look?” Tyler’s visibly annoyed that Chris isn’t offering any details. 

“Trust me, Tyler, I saw enough of our bodies to know neither was injured.”

Tyler looks angry and frustrated, like always. This time though, Chris finds it attractive. Tyler’s hair is tousled, and Chris wants to brush a stray lock behind Tyler’s ear. “If that’ll be all, Specialist.”

Tyler nods at him and exits the room. Chris leans back at the desk, massaging his temple. He’ll definitely have a headache for the next few hours. 

**

There’s nary a moment’s rest as they continue their mission, stretched thin as they hunt for Spock, the Red Angel and battle Control. Chris finds himself paying attention to Tyler more, sneaking glances and unnecessarily greeting him whenever they run into each other in the corridors. He’s not being as subtle as he wants, but it’s difficult when he brings himself off thinking of Tyler every chance he gets. He keeps seeing that moment on the shuttle, imagines what it would be like to feel a man’s beard against his thighs, wonders if the Tyler that’s onboard Discovery would kiss him as roughly as the one on the shuttle had. He wonders what their other selves had said to each other to get undressed, what had triggered their encounter. 

He doesn’t know enough about time travel and alternate timelines to know if he saw a Pike and a Tyler that had the exact same past as them, or if the war with the Klingons had never even happened to them. He doesn’t know if it matters. 

He’s surprised to get a summons to the work space allocated to Tyler. It’s been little over a week since the shuttle and all hell has broken loose three times over. Chris is on minimum sleep, and so is most of the crew. Tyler looks even worse for wear when Chris enters the room. Horribly, it suits him. When Chris realizes his eyes have travelled down Tyler’s body he snatches them back up to meet Tyler’s gaze. Tyler raises an eyebrow, but nods his head at Chris. 

“Captain. Welcome. I have something to show you.” Tyler is already pulling up data on one of the screens, “I went back to our mission on the shuttle the other day. To see if I missed anything.”

Chris notices the pronoun but lets it rest for now. The accusation that Chris is hiding things from Tyler is to be expected after all. 

“All sensors outside the shuttle were pretty messed up, but several of the inside sensors worked fine despite the temporal displacement.”

“Today, Tyler.” Chris says testily, not in the mood for games.

Tyler glares at him before turning back to the screen. The outline of a human body floats in the middle of the screen. “I decided to check the personal sensors, see if our bodies reacted in any special way. And there was one fluctuation that stood out to me.”

Chris feels himself heat up. He can guess what Tyler noticed. 

Tyler starts a video feed from inside the shuttle, the two of them arguing at the helm. “We’ve got similar stats here, apparently neither of us is as calm under pressure as we like to pretend.” Tyler sends a smile Chris’ way as if they were sharing something funny. Chris does not return it. Tyler widens his stance, reaffirming his perceived power during this unexpected questioning. 

“Here, when you’re seemingly having your vision, your heartrate and body temperature increases almost by the double.” Tyler turns so he’s facing Chris, “Care to explain why?”

With flashes of a naked Tyler snapping his hips over and over, Chris does not handle the situation well. “No. And frankly, I can’t believe you’re asking me. I already told you what happened.”

Tyler uncrosses his arms, stepping closer like he wants to get up in Chris’ face, “You lied about it.”

Chris sees red and steps closer too, the two of them squaring up against each other, “Are you actually accusing a Starfleet captain of lying on his own ship?”

“Like it’d be the first time it happened.” Tyler mutters, eyes wide and clearly itching for a fight. 

“I don’t know what you think this is supposed to achieve but my suggestion is you refrain from spreading slander about me or any of my crew.” Chris is angry, tired and horny. He needs to get out of here. 

Tyler takes that half step closer, moving into Chris’ personal space. “Make me.”

Something flashes inside of Chris and he grabs Tyler by his shoulders, pulls him in and kisses him with all the fury, frustration and curiosity he can, pouring it all out. Their mouths are smashed together, hardly making it a pleasurable experience until that moment a few seconds in where Tyler slides his hands up Chris’ back and buries them in his hair. 

It’s a hard and angry kiss, lips raw and thin against each other rather than plump and luscious. They grip each other too tightly, straining and pushing instead of relaxing and caressing. It’s maddening, Chris’ brain unable to keep up with the sensations. He feels Tyler’s hands on him, tastes his tongue where it slides across his lips, but he can’t take it all in. All he knows is that speaking or pausing will be fateful.

Tyler pushes him back, and back, the two of them tripping over their feet until Chris is shoved up against a wall. Tyler attacks his neck then, slides his tongue over Chris’ tender skin. Chris loves the feeling of someone taking what they want from him, using their strength to keep him up. He gives as good as he gets, fumbling with buttons and zippers until he has Tyler’s jacket off him and his pants undone. Tyler keeps kissing his neck and jaw, the beard a new sensation against Chris’ skin. He finds that he likes it. It’ll take some getting used to, but he definitely likes it. 

Chris gets his hands on Tyler’s ass, and that’s something else he likes. The firm globes fit his hands perfectly, and he can tell fucking Tyler would be every bit as sweet as he’s fantasized. He grunts as Tyler pushes his hip against Chris’ groin, revealing how badly affected they both are by their demanding touches. Chris bucks back, and they rub against each other for awhile, kissing slowing a little but still with a desperate edge like they’re afraid to break the spell. Chris doesn’t know if this is normal behavior for Tyler, or if it’s his first time with a man, and he finds he doesn’t care, not right now anyway. 

Just when Chris thinks that all they’re gonna do is some awkward frottage, Tyler sinks to his knees. He looks debauched, eyes wide and hair sticking up in impossible directions. He undoes Chris’ uniform pants but doesn’t move them down more than to take Chris’ dick out. When he starts sucking on it, Chris can’t fight the moan. It’s an old fantasy of his, having sex in his uniform. He’s hot underneath the cotton-mix material, jacket still done up to an inch below his collar, pants snug around his thighs and ankles. He’s always thought the uniform is a tight fit, but never more than now, with Tyler’s mouth on him and sweat clinging to his back.

Tyler’s not got all of his uniform on, but the dark and hairy chest on display is probably the sexiest substitute Chris can imagine. Tyler works him over with his tongue and lips, obviously skilled in the art of the blowjob. He can take almost all of Chris in, jerks the base of him with a firm hand. He pulls off and licks his lips, moans as he slides Chris’ cock back inside. Chris has to close his eyes, the fire building inside him taking over. He has a hand in Tyler’s hair, gripping tight. The closer he gets, the harder his grip is until he’s pulling in a way that has to hurt. He tries to relax, but Tyler just sucks him harder, swallowing around him. 

“Son of a…” Chris grunts, and shoves his hips forward. 

Tyler accepts the facefucking for a moment, eyes closed and mouth lax. It’s the picture of that that Chris’ll keep with him after this. 

Apparently done with being used in such a way, Tyler pulls off with a pop. He gets back up and pauses with his open mouth in front of Chris. He’s as close as he can be without them touching, and Chris knows what he’s doing. He’s daring Chris. Chris will not back down. He kisses Tyler hard, tasting himself on Tyler’s lips, feels the shadow of his own dick inside Tyler’s mouth. 

Tyler gets a hand on Chris’ dick, and Chris returns the favor. They stroke each other off even as they still push and pull at the rest of their bodies, stumbling back and forth as they fight for balance. It’s the same dynamic that Chris had noticed between the two versions of them that he’d seen on the shuttle, a rough tumble with hard touches. He’s too far gone to care about why they are so uncaring about each other’s bodies, he just wants to come and he wants to do it with Tyler. 

Chris finally uses his strength to turn them around, to slam Tyler up against the wall instead. Tyler must have the wind knocked out of him because he looks at Chris in surprise and chuckles breathlessly. He grins at Chris, pulls him in closer, Chris’ captain’s jacket pressed against Tyler’s flushed skin. Tyler leans in to kiss Chris’ neck again, an apparent favorite spot of the other man’s. Chris likes it too, and repays Tyler by taking his dick in his hand again. 

They jerk each other off, grunting and humping each other’s thighs. It’s sweaty, nasty and highly unprofessional. It’s exactly what Chris needs. 

Tyler flicks his wrist at some point, surprising Chris with the new angle. Tyler grins at him again, the fire in his eyes mischievous and almost happy. Chris can only guess what he himself looks like as he comes over Tyler’s hands, groaning into Tyler’s neck. 

He doesn’t really notice Tyler replacing his hand on his own cock, but can hear the slaps as the other man works himself to completion. He glances down, sees the angry and leaking head of Tyler’s cock squeezed in his hand, wants to bend down and take it into his mouth. Before he has a chance to follow through, cum spurts out in translucent globs, sticking to Tyler’s fingers, some of it flowing down to his pubes. 

They catch their breaths like that, dicks out in the wind and one arm braced against the other’s body. Tyler straightens first, puts himself back in his underwear. 

Chris follows him with his eyes as Tyler bends down to get his jacket from the floor. “So…”

“So, I think I have the answer I need, Captain.”

Something ugly and dark rears its head inside of Chris’ stomach. “You do?”

“Yeah. For now.” Tyler pulls the jacket on, and turns around, glistening chest still on display. He runs a hand through his flowing locks. “I might have a few follow-up questions, though. Later. Around bedtime. When we have more time to discuss matters.”

The tense feeling evaporates into something else. He sees a flash in his mind of Tyler pounding into him. He finally makes himself presentable, nods at Tyler and says, “Later, then.”

He heads back to his quarters to freshen up, but instead of feeling a sense of shame, Chris only feels giddy and elated. He’s been on a mission to explore strange new worlds, and he might just have encountered the most important of them all. 


End file.
